mpi_project_201213fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Week three
__FORCETOC__ Week three - Paper prototype and initial tests In our initial test with participants we used German as language. The reason for that was, that we also asked children to test our paper prototype and their knowledge in the English language was not sufficient. TODOs for week three *Paper prototype (Andrea) -''done'' *bring to lecture (Andrea) -''done'' *Test with two participants and post it (Andrea) -''done'' *Summary of the observations and user feedback from your user test (2 users) with the paperprototype. This should include user comments, reactions, encountered problems, suggestions, as well as general observations. -''done'' *post pictures of user test with prototype (Andrea) -''done'' *List of changes you made to your design subsequent to the user test (Andrea) -''done'' *Photos of the paper prototype after user testing. These should show the resulting paper prototype. -''done'' Paper prototype 1.jpg 2 (1).jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg ''first participant: 1. Spielst du gerne Wissensspiele? ja 2. Hast du Computerspiele, wenn ja welche? Atari 3. Kennst du Wii, Playstation 3 move oder Kinect? ja 4. Spielst du gerne mit deinem Körper als Controller? Hast du das schon mal gemacht? nein das funktioniert nicht richtig. 5. Hast du eine der Konsolen? yep, ich nicht wirklich aber meine Frau hat eine Wii. Eigentlich müsste ich nein sagen. Ach eine Playstation 3 haben wir auch zu Hause. 6. Welche Spiele spielst du besonders gerne? Bowling auf der Wii, nein mach golfen draus und die Partyspiele. Das wo man fliegen muss wie ein Huhn. 7. Spielst du gerne gegen andere? Nein 8. Oder im Team mit anderen? Nein 8. . Wie wichtig ist es dir zu gewinnen? sehr wichtig 9. Wie lange spielst du meistens in der Woche? Gar nicht mehr. Warum nicht? Interesse Verloren. Andere Sachen sind wichtiger. 10. Kennst du das Spiel 1, 2 oder drei aus dem Fernsehen? -falls nein das Spiel erklären -wenn ja weiter mit Papierprototyp. Ja. Szene setzen: Stell dir vor du bist in einer fremden Stadt und bist gerade beim Sightseeing. Da siehst du folgendes- Papierprototyp vorstellen. Für den Beobachter: Wie lange brauchte die Testperson um zu verstehen worum es geht? Wo hat es „gehängt“- was war unklar? Nach dem Testspiel: Würdest du was ändern? Ja man kann nicht richtig interagieren. Man muss sich selber sehen können und es muss viel schneller ansprechen. Anleitung wie das Spiel funktioniert. Nicht jeder kennt das Spiel von früher (Spielanleitung und Anweisungen irgendwo platzieren). Ich fände eine Stoppuhr gut. After the test run: What would you change? Was there something you’d like to add? Did you like the control, the colors the speed of the game? ''second participant: 1. Hast du Computerspiele zu Hause, wenn ja welche? Playstation 3 2. Spielst du gerne Wissensspiele? meinst du Buzz? ja. 3. Kennst du Wii, Playstation 3 move oder Kinect? ja 4. Spielst du gerne mit deinem Körper als Controller? Hast du das schon mal gemacht? ja 5. Welche Spiele spielst du besonders gerne? NBA (Basketball) 6. Spielst du gerne gegen andere? ja, das macht mehr spaß 7. Oder im Team mit anderen? ist auch ok 8. Wie wichtig ist es dir zu gewinnen? wichtig 9. Wie lange spielst du meistens in der Woche? Ich spiele jeden Tag. 10. Kennst du das Spiel 1, 2 oder drei aus dem Fernsehen? -falls nein das Spiel erklären -wenn ja weiter mit Papierprototyp. Szene setzen: Stell dir vor du bist in einer fremden Stadt und bist gerade beim Sightseeing. Da siehst du folgendes: Papierprototyp vorstellen. Nach dem Testspiel: Würdest du was ändern? Alles. Das geht nicht richtig. Wie soll ich denn was auswählen (Steuerung unklar).